Nano Kombat
by He Who Fought Monsters
Summary: A new fighter has been selected for the mortal kombat tournament, and he has the nano suit. crappy summary. crysis x-over... kinda. OCxMileena
1. Chapter 1

I don't own mortal kombat or crysis

But I do own my OC

Also based off designs (costumes, characters, and levels) from the reboot, or Mortal Kombat 9 I guess. But some things have been lifted from the 1995 movie

Nano Kombat

A Mortal Kombat Fanfic

Ch1: Wait What?

"why me?" Michael "ransom" Brown said to himself as he walked towards the boat that would take him to as his Raiden put it, "Shang Tsung Island". Michael was wearing a tan duster coat and a green beret that covered his thick black hair. Along with the newest step in nano suit technology, the nanosuit 2.1, basically the same as the suit Alcatraz used to repel the Ceph invasion of New York City. Except this particular suit had all the collected nano-catalyst from the battle and had mental collective of Jacob Hargreve, the creator of the nanosuit. And, like the previous one before it, Maj. Laurence "prophet" Barnes. This is an attempt to utilize A.I. technology. But this just means that two voices are in his head telling him what to do. Also the helmet grows over his head if needed (like eddie brock had in spider man 3) and its also a kick ass MP3 player

"come on the other fighters are waiting" said the guide

"fine, fine… be right there" Michael said

_flashback_

_yesterday… a café in San Francisco_

"so I have to do what?" Michael said to Col. Barclay

"your skills are needed for something called the "mortal combat" tournament" he answered

"but why me sir"

"let me see. Your wearing the most powerful piece of hardware on the planet, are the most efficient hand-to-hand combatant out of all the nano-soldiers, and you're a green beret, come to think of it I cant see why ransom" Barclay said sarcastically

"ha ha very funny sir but I just don't get it, a man who calls himself Raiden hosts a tournament and no one can do a background check on this guy. For all we know he might be making an army made of hypnotized super fighters, just saying"

"someone mention me" said a white haired man who looks and sounds like Christopher Lambert

"ah ransom, meet Raiden" Barclay said as said man took a seat

"you must be Ransom? so it is true. You nano-soldiers are always wearing those suits" Raiden said to ransom

"well it is grafted to my skin so… yeah" he answered

"so are you going accept my offer?"

"he already said yes" Barclay responded before Michael could object

"well then ill see you on the boat first thing in the morning"

"but… but…"

_End Flashback_

"raiden, where are the other fighters there's just three others" ransom was referring to Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade

"oh, there are already on the island" Raiden said

after a very long boat ride, the group find not a tournament as promised, but what looked like the ruins of a tournament and a marking of a dragon (the mortal kombat logo in case you haven't figured already) on a wall

"what gives" Johnny said

"you'll see" raiden answered

he lead them to the marking on the wall from before and with a blink of an eye they were in a completely different world

"here we are, welcome to outworld" Raiden said with a smile

theres chapter 1 hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own mortal kombat or crisis

Also I just want to put out there that I made the last chapter in under an hour without any rereading or any readvisement (not a word but u know what I mean) so I'll put more effort in this chapter

Nano Kombat

Ch 2: up to speed

"more like outhouse" johnny said only to get smacked on the back of the head by Sonya

"lemme guess we need to head to that stadium looking building over there?" ransom pointed to it (lets assume they have fights in a stadium complete with housing and what not)

"exactly" raiden answered

as they entered the compound raiden poured exposition- I mean informed the fighters of the tournament

"every generation, a tournament is held to decide the fate of your world. If a fighter from outworld wins ten times in a row, outworld's forces invade your world or as we call it earthrealm. So far they won nine times in a row.

"so that means if they win again, earth is doomed" liu kang said

"guess so" Johnny responded

"quick question, more like several. One, some of us are property of the U.S. government and were here under the guise that this would be good PR for the nanosuit division of the military, soooooo…. Yeah… feel free to fill us in on that part mr. highlander" ransom demanded

"well if this goes well, outworld's resources will be contributed to stomping out Ceph attacks should they ever strike again, oh and just so you know, your leaders already know youre here Michael so don't worry" raiden said nonchalantly

"fine. And 2, are you really johnny cage?" he asked johnny

"yeah"

"oh my god I loved you in enemy within it is such an honor" he said to johnny

"the pleasure's all mine with boys like you defending our land from aliens" he responded back

"ahem… please lets get going we need to move on we're already late" raiden said

"I don't trust him ransom" the Hargreave said in Ransom's suit

"ransom your first opponent is waiting" raiden said

"im going first?"

"yes now hurry down the hall"

ransom sprinted to the next room with his sprint function. Then as soon as he entered, the door closed behind him revealing a arena and at the end was a woman in a pinkish swimsuit, black hair and big mouth filled with sharp pointed teeth and from the looks of it just finished eating what appeared to be blind swordsman

"ladies and gentlemen, our new challenger and first fighter for the tournament Sgt. Michael "ransom" Brown" a voice said

"and in the other corner. The one, the only, Mileena" and the crowd cheered

"wait that's my opponent? She just ate a man" ransom shouted pointing at her who was just finished putting on her face mask

despite popular belief, Mileena is very senseitive (btw mileena is gonna be OOC) and now she just wants to kill and eat him for that remark

"bring it on bastard" the deamoness (I think I got that right) said

"gladly, but this kitchens closed" ransom said tossing his coat and beret aside and his helmet covering his face and activating armor enhance

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' both shouted charging at each other

it was anyone's battle by this point

hope you like this chapter sorry for the first chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Guess what I don't own… if you said mortal kombat and crisis youre correct

Nano Kombat

Ch 3: nanosuit vs uh… demon prowess?

The fight was heating up. Ransom was almost about to upper cut mileena only for het to backflip and kick him in the head than he got up and jumped in the air to do a gound pound which flew her back but not before she throws a sai at him which stabs him in the chest.

"doesn't even hurt" he said before pulling it out without so much as an ouch and the suit regenerated instantly

"damn need to step up my game" mileena thought to herself

the spectators were watching this with total awe

within a second she disappeared

"where did she go" he thought to himself

then she was on his back attempting to bite him only for the suit to reject it (you heard me) and she kept trying for a minute

"lets rap this up shall we" the Hargreve in the suit said

"yeah please" the prophet, also in the suit agreed

"fine" he said and punched her to the ground

"finish her" was heard over head

"ok, 1:why 2:how 3:with what 4:what if I refuse?"

the voice then revealed to be Shao Khan, the emperor of outworld

"1: it's the rules 2:be creative 3:again, be creative 4: then instead of a fatality it will be called a friendship"

"ok then" as he walked to mileena, his face mask was pulled back, he picked up her veil that she dropped earlier, gave it to her, and helped her up

"there you go" he said hen grabbed his belongings and proceeded to the exit

"friendship" was heard all through out the arena

"any place where I can sleep?" ransom said

"down the hall to the left" a guard said

as he found his room for the next week or so, he hung his coat and hat, got under the covers, and went to sleep

little did he know an hour later, a mysterious person entered his room and got under the bed with him

"good night Michael" the person said as she cuddled close to him and drifted to sleep as well

well can you guess who this person is, coarse you do but im gonna tell you next chapter anyway. Wow three chapters in one day though theyre short as hell and suck but that's beside the point

later


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own the respective franchises… if you don't know guess

Recap

Lame ass, half assed fight happened

Ransom somehow knew sleeping arrangements were prepared

A mysterious figure is sleeping with him without him knowing (if you actually read the summary you should know by this point if not keep reading)

And im still wondering why im still going with this story but whatever

Now tally-ho into the breach

Brace yourselves

Nano Kombat

Ch 4:cuddle-adge

_Ransom's dream_

_His P.O.V._

Im on a small boat in the middle of a lake. Nanosuit-less and fishing on a partly cloudly sunny day

Cooler full of bass, plenty more bait, no one in sight and a relaxing day ahead of me. This is living…

Wait, that storm cloud wasn't there before…

What are those fish around my boat?

_End P.O.V._

The storm cloud kept moving until it was over the lake

Those fish from before climbed onto the boat all with mileena's teeth. One jumps and tries to eat him but he wakes up only to find…

…meeliena in his bed with him with her eyes wide open

"good morn-" she was cut of by ransom attempting to scream… key word attempt because as he was opened his mouth his head was forced by her quick thinking and forcing his head inbetween her breasts

"muumh mumhhh ugggggggg husndm"

(translation: let me go cant breathe. Oh god why? Is this some rule that I don't know about please someone help me)

"keep it down, people are trying to sleep" she playfully said then pulled his head back then stroked his hair gently

"fine but at least could you explain why youre so nice to me?"

"well… during the fight…"

_cue cool flashback transition_

"there you go" ransom pulled her up and got her on her feet

"me thinks this belongs to you" he then gave her back her veil

as he walked away she was deep in thought but her eyes were staring dreamily at him

"why would he spare me? It makes no sense"

all her life she has been treated poorly by either Shao Kahn, or her trainers, or other fighters. So naturally, the first person to show her kindness she is surprised. Espescally considering she was fighting to kill.

(I know a little of her back story, being a clone of kitana and ment to keep her in check or kill her otherwise. but im mostly just pulling crap from my ass by this point just roll with it the story'll move faster)

After she left the arena she found his room to 1:thank him & 2:ask why she spared him

Only to find him so cute when asleep on top of already good looking. Along with this feeling of loneliness and dread inside him, the only thing going through her mind was wanting to help him and make it better. So she got under the covers with him

8 hours later she awoke he did but decided to enjoy the moment as well as surprise him and confront her new feelings for him

_end flashback_

"so here we are" she said stroking his cheek

"my god, im the first person to show a from of kindness to according to her story. And now she like me. What a total 180" he thought

"so thank you and why?" she then said

"seemed like the right thing to do, im not a fan of killing a unarmed, senseless person"

she hugged him so tightly if he didn't have the nanosuit hew would've died "thank you"

"mind if I get some breakfast?" he said

"fine but don't be long" she said in a serious tone that to a person who knew it would call it possessive

"alright"

as he was walking to the food hall a million thoughts crossed his mind. In reality, he wasn't planning on getting food, the nanosuit prevents the need to eat or drink (or go to the bathroom but he wasn't gonna ask how). He was going to talk to somebody and get some help maybe. All the while Hargreave and Prophet were laughing at him the whole time. He never did consider himself the type person to fall in love at all. Especially now considering he's wearing a billion dollar super suit. In all honesty he does find her hot but doesn't want to like a girl for just that reason, he'd rather like a girl for who she is rather than looks.

"I need some help" he said as he entered the hall to anyone who'd listen

"you've been here only a few hours how could be in trouble?" Raiden asked

"3 words: mileena likes me" to which all the outworld fighters broke out laughing

"good one" sub-zero said

"wait I think she might have a reason" shenna said

the back going down to where her boots end, which are calf-high high heel boots. A Hannibal face mask and brown air going down to her solders and twin obsidian handled katanas and a bowie knife above her but)

"I mean she has good reason, you have a good looking face, nice hair, well built, and a nice ass too" she said that last part seductively and slapped his but as she said that last part

by this point he was blushing madly at what she just did

after ten minutes of no help from the others he walked back to his room where Mileena was waiting for him

"might as well give this whole relationship thing a shot" he said to himself

the second he walked into the room he was then glomped by mileena

"I missed you" she said

"I did too" ransom said then quickly kissed her forehead

end chapter

finally this chapter's done, been busy with family members and mentally prepping myself for mothers day, on top of a massive halo one shot I need to finish several weeks in the making

special shout out to you, the readers. Thanks for enduring this story so far


	5. Chapter 5

Im baaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccck

And still don't mortal kombat or crysis… poo

Nano Kombat

(note: Jade is going to play a somewhat big role in this chapter and later in the story but appearance-wise & personality will be based on her alternate costume in MK Armageddon and her girls gone wired video, if you don't know what im talking about heres the link)

.com/user-movie/sexy-mk-jade-in-girls-gone/49067

YouTube version: .com/watch?v=q75OiZTYuUo&feature=player_embedded

If they don't survive the jump from document to FF (& I doubt it will) then look it up yourself, sorry

Just don't want to explain this later

Also another note, part of my description was cut off for an OC character I introduced last chapter named shenna. Heres the short version, girl with two swords and a machete knife in a swimsuit who'll play a some what important part later on

Also I decided to forget about prophet as an A.I. within the suit, so now its just hargreave within the suit being ransom's voice in his head

Ch 5: damn good shot I must say

The past few days for ransom & mileena were some pretty wonderful for the two of them. Ransom was slowly and surely falling in love with mileena and it was showing. After a match she had he made it his first priority to see if she was okay. They were always there for each other. They were the only ones who really knew about their lover's past and refused to tell the others, also noted the first time either of them cried in years. Mileena was nicer too, she was using more and more friendships instead of all fatalities. But with that those spared fighters are still in the tournament, as it was a "to the death tournament", that thought has crossed both their minds but they'll cross that bridge when they get to it. In fact if she didn't kill them if the other option was available, they would have a makeout session later that night as her reward (which you think would be hard but no) And she was all around nicer as well

Several of the female outworld fighters had developed a crush on the nanosuit-clad fighter and it was a problem that was escalating. fights broke out in the training area between them. So far only Tanya died in a strange, unknown sai & metal staff/boomerang related incident. Even though mileena was nicer, she was ready to kill if defending her man is the reason. In fact she and jade have been in this cold war ever since he admitted he found jade's up front personality attractive and one thing just happened to lead to another (like she just "happened" to walk in when he was saying it and "thought no one was in the room")

"now im gonna ask nicely one last time, where. is. ransom?" jade threatened sub-zero

"and for the last time I don't know, how many times must I say that?" he shot back. He was a little annoyed but mostly genuinely scared

"I'd kill you right now if I didn't have more important things to do right now" she then let go of him

"hey liu, have y-"

"yes, jade, hes in the bathing area" liu responded (lets just say this place has one of those)

"thank you" she ran off to where he said

"poor ransom" liu thought to himself

while she was rushing to the bathhouse, two thoughts rushed through her mind

1: what was he doing there and not paying attention to her

2: mileena better not have this information

but luck was against her as she bumped into said person outside the bathhouse door

after 5 solid minutes of yelling and arguing they open the door to find ransom holding a knife preparing to shave but they thought he was going to end his own life

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" they both shouted which caused him to accidently cut himself on the cheek

"ow, that hurt" he non chlauntly said

"lemme kiss it and make it better" jade cooed

"hold up, what makes you think you should do it?" mileena darted

"I have lips that's why" that got mileena mad

"listen you spoiled little stuck up ass, for once I have something that's legitimately mine and mine alone and you and kitana have nothing to do with it, so back off "

"maybe I don't want to, mutant mouth" by this point, ransom finished shaving and left

a note for mileena before leaving

speaking of whom, was furious for that was what jade called her growing up

"you. Me. The arena. Now." Was all she said

"fine if I win you have to break up with ransom" jade smugly said

"actually, he prefers Michael"

"fine then you have to break up with Michael"

"but if I win you have to stop pursuing him" mileena shot back

"deal" and they both shook on it both secretly regretting it instantly but wont let the other know it

"huh, what's this?" mileena picked up the note

_mileena,_

_decided to head to the scroll room and catch up on my studies_

_-michael_

she hated it when he read the scrolls all day. It was just that he couldn't seem to stop at all. He was always interested in what outworld was and the history of the tournament and various other things (which is me going on the mortal kombat wiki… wow there's a lot of things I got wrong). The problem for her was that it meant less time for her. She tried everything from seducing him, to setting the room on fire. surprisingly that didn't work

but rather than try again, she had previous obligations…

…like ending this madness with jade once and for all

speaking of whom was already at the arena preparing for the fight

growing up as kitana's friend wasn't easy relationship wise. All they boys they met were more interested in kitana since she was the princess of outworld and all. Hell most people know her as "kitana's friend"

but for the first time someone has shown interest in her and she's not going to give it up easily, especially not to mileena of all people

"ready?" mileena said as she walked to the opposite end of the arena

"as ill ever be" jade replied and took a fighting stance and mileena did the same thing

they were about to fight but a figure appeared where shao khan was during fights. They both looked up and found queen sindel, shao khan's wife.

"mother" mileena said and bowed to her

"what is this I hear of a fight over a boy, you girls know better than that" she deadpanned

"we're sorry" they both said

"how did you hear of it" jade asked

"I have my sources" the queen responded

"but if you have to fight then who am I to stop you, go fight" she then told them

"wait, why? A minute ago you were ashamed of us for fighting"

"I have my reasons" sindel said then left

"meh" both thought as they decided to just forget that and start

both fighters charged at each other with full force, with intent to kill

every move they used, their opponent countered it easily. Both were motivated to end the other and claim the prize.

Meanwhile with ransom/Michael

"hargreave you do wonders" ransom thought as he was scratching the now fully recovered cheek

"I do what I can" the hargreave in the suit replied

"oh, hello my lady" ransom said as sindell entered the scroll room

"there you are ive been looking all over the place for you"

"why?"

"mileena and jade are just fighting over you that's all"

by that point ransom rushed out of the room and to the arena

when he arrived the two said fighters were exhausted and battered

mileena pulled out her sais while jade pulled out her staff and they proceeded to throw them at the other

while the weapons were in the air, ransom got in between them

"STO-" he didn't finish as the sai's peirced in his back and the staff collided with his skull. Knocking him out instantly while bleeding from the back

"OH MY GOD" they both shouted and rushed to his almost lifeless body

"" was all he said before closing his eyes

wow whata turn huh, well im gonna put this story on hold for the time being, need to work on my history project

and my halo one shot that im almost done on

oh, and mass effect doesn't play itself

and neither does having ephinies on my roof toilet either

farewell to the one person who's actually reading this story


	6. Chapter 6

Over a month has passed & I still don't own mortal kombat and/or crysis…dang

Nano Kombat

Ch. 6: yaaaay, backstory time

Mileena and Jade were horrified for what just happened. Because of their petty squabble, Ransom, the man who they were fighting over is near death. He had two sais stabbing him in places where the heart and the lungs were. Jade's staff collided with his head giving him a concussion. Both girls thought he was dead

But one thought went through both their heads, the other outworld female fighters would probably kill them both for this. Mileena was used to this more than jade. Since she was his girlfriend, and had the others try to kill her during fights, but jade was unknown to this fact so she was worried about her. Not as much as for ransom though.

"hey mileena" jade said after three minutes of silence

"huh?" was mileena's response

"what are gonna do?"

"I don't know, lets wait until everybody's asleep, then see if there's a way to bring him back. If not will bury him by the-" there ware noises by ransom's body

"ransom?" both girls asked

"unfortunately for you, no. my name is Jacob Hargreave, the artificial intelligence within the suit

by this point jade was curious about this but mileena recognized him in a heartbeat

"oh, Michael brought you up once or twice. Your based on the original hargreave, the one who created the nanosuit"

"guilty. But back to other matters, while you two were sobbing internally I was tending to his wounds and will be up and running again within the hour"

jade spoke up saying "but he's-"

"dead, he would if not for the suit, now if you'd excuse me" the suit A.I. went back into itself to tend the wounds

"weeeellllllllll, we got some time. Mileena since we have some time, what was michael's life like anyway

this was a subject she didn't want to talk about. Ransom's life. Every time he talked about it he would have tears forming from his eyes at times, she was the only person in the tournament who knew it other than him

"well, he grew up on the streets of New York after his parents died. His mother in a freak ice cream truck accident. His father when a parade balloon fell and crushed him. He lived in an orphanage for 10 years after it flooded with sewer water. An army or squirrels ate his foster parents alive. His only uncle died in a nunchuck demonstration when a flamethrower was pulled out. On his own he grew up in something called the yancy st. gang until he decided to join the army. He participated in several major engagements until something called the ceph, I think, attacked his hometown. They killed his squad, right in front of his eyes…"

By this point in time, mileena had tears in her eyes and jade was already sniffing along with tears down her cheeks

"… since he had no one close to him alive, he was drafted into the nanosuit program despite his protests and before you know it he's here"

(A/N: I wanted to put more detail in this backstory but I'm lazy)

by the time she was finished ransom started moving in shifted from his position and making noise

"ransom?" both girls then shifted their heads towards his now waking body

"unnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg… where am I?" he asked to which he was replied by them both hugging them tightly then sobbing on his shoulders

"now I remember" he thought to himself

"we thought you were dead" mileena told him

the next hour was spent with the embrace of the three fighters

finally I'm finished with this chapter and gave my OC backstory to boot. So yeah I rushed through this though… oh well, someone's loss not mine. I wanted to give him a backstory that was tragic for him while other people would ask stuff like "how can squirrels eat people?" or "a tragic ice cream truck accident? really?". Also I'm not gonna work on this a while- wait wait wait hold up let me explain *someone puts their gun pointed at me away*. I want to complete another story im working on plus some others im toying with the idea of making. Coupled with the fact several video games are coming down the way like halo anniversary and gears of war 3 plus mass effect 3 next year and im lazy, itll be a while so I wanted to kill the cliffhanger from the last chapter as a parting gift. But I will get back to this, I just don't know when. Also could you guys give me suggestions for how I can put freddy kruger in this since hes in mortal kombat now as DLC. And just story progression in general, like if you want a OCxMileenaxJade paring. Just PM me if you want your idea in my storybut I have a general idea of where I want to go from here. So long and good luck.


End file.
